Joining the Flock
by A. Hope Never Forgotten
Summary: A girl, Alice, runs into the flock and decides to join, but most of flock is suspious of this new winged girl. Who is she and where did she get wings? Who knows what will happen? Parody-ish/exagerated
1. Saying Hi

Me: I finally post!

Nudge: Yes! You really have to post these things faster, ya know? Or else people might think you stopped the story. Or-

Me: WE GOT IT, NUDGE.

Nudge: You don't have to yell.

Me: If I don't, who knows how long you could ramble on?

Nudge: Touché.

Me: Then again I could also ramble on for forever… Anyways, before I forget:

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the flock or probably anything else in this story. But I DO own me and the plot!

Me: --Ahem-- And I'd like to dedicate this to all my friends who put up with my random, crazy, and most of the times intelligible talk of my stories. And all the people who read my stories, too! Y'all rock! On to the story!

* * *

I was walking around the mall in Phoenix, Arizona looking around for a store with some decent clothes. By decent mean that I can hide my wings with, but still look fashionable. I walked past a big store with lots of clothes and shoes that looked pretty good so I walked in. I didn't have to go that far to find a best short black skirt and these rocking black suede heels.

Now I just need a shirt that matches," I muttered to myself as I do way too often for my own good. I looked at the clothes again, thinking of what would match. I didn't see anything that screamed "WEAR ME!" so I continued walking and smacked right in to a clothes rack.

"Oh crap!" I said and I landed on the ground. I popped right back up like nothing happened. "Nothing happened here. It's all good," I yelled to no one in particular. I looked at the rack I ran into to see the cutest lace leggings ever and grabbed them.

As I was walking to the dressing room, I found a dark green shirt with the names of cities written on it. It totally worked with my outfit, so I grabbed and hummed the Mission Impossible Theme Song while I spy-walked in the dressing room. I put on my clothes and looked in the mirror.

"Not too shabby looking, Alice. Not too shabby," I spoke to myself again. God, I might be going crazy. "So now I get to work," I stated once more aloud. I pulled out my handy-dandy scissors and started cutting the shirt so my wings could come out comfortably. Then, I started hollowing out my shoe's heels so I could fit a dagger into each hollowed out heel. I then put the bottom of the heel into place to make it look as if I didn't carry weapons sharp enough that could behead you

"M'kay let's go," I spoke to myself again. I'm positive I'm going to get into major trouble one day because I talk to myself so much. I walked right on out of the store. Surely enough the alarms went off and I ran like hell. Luckily I made it out of the mall without being caught. This whole town is pretty much surrounded by woods which was great for me. It meant I could fly away unnoticed with my new clothes.

Some 10 minutes of running later, I found a meadow to take off in. I'd already dumped my old clothes in some trash bin so I didn't have any thing to hold except my bag. I jumped up and extended my wings. It was around the middle of the day and the sun felt warm against my wings.

I looked at my wings. They were dark red at the top then went to orange then yellow and gold. They were also purple speckled all around and I could see them really well because of the late afternoon sun. I looked back out at the sky and tried to decide where I was going. Maybe Texas, or possibly into another country.

As I was flying, I was deciding where or not to listen to my Ipod. I'd probably drop it if I did listen, and it would end up hitting some poor dude in the head. The Ipod was staying in the bag.

It was now getting dark after a few hours of tiresome flying and I needed someplace to sleep, so I landed in the trees for the night. I sighed. The woods were so quiet. Only the sounds of trees, animals, and… yelling?

I looked around for who was yelling. Trough the trees I could see a house with all the lights on. I suppose I should go look to see what was happening.

I walked to the yard, but stayed close to the woods. There was a dark skinned girl with poofy hair yelling at some one.

"How could you rip up my NEW scarf?!" she screamed.

"Akila need a scarf and yours was perfect. Except it was too big so I asked Iggy to cut it." the dog said. Wait a second. The dog?

"Iggy! Why did you cut up my scarf?" the girl yelled.

"Total said it was just some cloth," the dude with reddish blonde hair said.

"Well, you still shouldn't have cut it up!"

"Ok guys. Stop yelling. Nudge, we'll get you a new scarf," said some girl with dirty blonde hair who had walked out of the house, probably to see what was happening.

"And some shoes," the girl said angrily and stormed inside.

"Total, you shouldn't have touched her scarf," the girl said

"Whatever," the dog said.

"I'm gonna go back to what I was happily doing before Nudge started yelling," the guy said before running and jumping into the sky. He opened his wings and flew away.

I was basically in shock. Who knew there were other bird kids? Before I knew what I was doing I walked up to the girl.

"Hi," I said.

She just kind of stood there for a second before replying, "Who are you?"

Ugh. Whatever happened to the kind and normal "Hello. How's it going? Would you like some cake or cookies?"?

"I'm Alice, and I think I would rather fit in here," I announced.

Before she had a chance to reply, I opened my wings.

* * *

Me: That was the beginning of my new story!

Nudge: That's kinda obvious.

Me: --glares-- I felt the need to announce it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

R&R?


	2. Talking

Me: Hmm. Cann't think of anything so:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dedicate to: Cheese.

The girl just stood there, mouth open in shock. Is it really such a shock? I mean she has wings too, I presume.

"Close your mouth. You're letting in flies," I said, hopefully breaking her of her daze.

"How did you get wings?" She said.

"How about we try something else? Like I don't know, introductions?"

She eyed me carefully before walking into the house. So much for speaking. I thought as I followed her into the house.

Inside the house was pretty comfortable looking. I followed the girl into apparently the living room where there were 4 other kids on the couches.

"Who are you?" asked a girl around 6 with curly blonde hair.

I sighed. Clearly this wasn't one of my best ideas. Then the little girl walked to the middle of the room and started introducing people.

"I'm Angel. That's my brother Gazzy," she said pointing to each person. "That's Fang. She's Max. And that's Nudge. Iggy's out flying somewhere."

"I'm Alice," I said.

"What are you doing here and how did you get wings?" Max asked. More like demanded. I guessing she's the boss here.

"Well, I believe it was you guys who set free all the mutants in New York and I happened to be one of them. So that explains the wings. For you're first question, I saw Iggy flying and decided to see who y'all were," I said carefully as to not to say too much.

"Kind of a quick choice," said Nudge. "You know, that's not very good 'cause you could be making a bad choice and end up in a lot of trouble and-"

"So you just decided to walk up here?" Max interrupted.

"Yep," I said.

Max looked over at Angel for a second, but didn't say anything.

"Yes, Max. She is telling the truth.," Angel answered some question I missed apparently.

"Wait. How do you know I'm telling the truth?" I asked.

"Cause she can read minds," Nudge blurted out.

"Oh. Ok,"

"So what are you gonna do now?" Fang asked.

"I don't know. Move in? Be a bother?"

"Oh, no you're not," Max said.

"Why not? I have no home _and_ I have wings. You're not just going to leave a fellow bird-kid all alone, are you?"

"Come on Max. It won't hurt anyone. And she a bird-kid and since when do we see other bird-kids hanging around? You cann't just abandon her." Nudge whined.

"Yeah. It sooo boring not being able to talk to anyone or see people. Angel joined in.

"And we're tapped in here. Me and Iggy can hardly go outside to blow stuff up," Gazzy said.

Max looked at Fang. He shrugged. It's all Max's choice now.

Max sighed. "Fine. You can stay. Just not in my room."

"That's fine with me."

Nudge looked at me. "Why do you talk like that? Like all fancy. And you're accent is kinda funny, too."

"The way I speak is the way that I speak. My accent is because I was from Ireland before Itex took me."

"Itex took you?" Max asked.

"Yes. I was 9 years-old when I got lost in Central Park when my family and I went on vacation there. A man in a white coat came up to me and asked if I was lost. I said no and kept walking. It was night when I got lost so I really could not see where I was going. I got knocked unconscious and the next thing I knew I was in a dog cage. I few months after, they put wings on me. Then you come along and let everyone out. Been flying around different countries ever since." I thought for a second then added, "Except Ireland. There's some kind of electric barrier around most of Europe so I cann't fly there. I gave up after being almost barbequed more than 10 times."

"Wow," Nudge said. Really? Just "Wow"?

"You never had the idea to take down Itex?" Fang asked.

I raised my eyebrow err, eyebrows. "I'm one person. I assume you've been trying to do the same thing and looks like you have no work to show off. It's a lot harder with one person."

"Touché."

I clapped my hands together. "So which room is mine?"

Max threw her hands up. "Not my problem." Then she left. So kind.

"Do you have an attic?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's not finished and stuff," Gazzy said.

"Trees work well for me." I ran to the door. "See you all tomorrow!" I let the door swing shut after I left.

"Nice bird-kid you guys found," Fang said.

Me: Cheese!!

Nudge: I have nothing to say either.

Me: I _so_ have something to say. Purple!!

R&R?


	3. Fire Ice Cream

Me: Yay! I update!

Nudge: Yeah!

Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing.

Dedications: To all you people who read my stories!

--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

The next morning after I woke up (in a tree), I walked in the house. Hmm, smells like chocolate chip pancakes, I thought. I walked into the kitchen to find Iggy cooking. How can a blind kid cook?

"Good morning," I said kind of sleepily.

"Hi."

I sat down at the table. Man, these heels hurt. "So what are you cooking?" I asked taking off my heels.

"Normal Sunday breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, toast, eggs, bacon, and some fruit."

"Sounds good."

"You're probably wondering how I can cook since I'm blind."

"Uh," I though Angel was the only one who could read minds. "Just a bit."

He smiled more or less in my direction and said, "Once you cook something enough, you can just do it without looking."

"Huh."

After breakfast, I went to get my shoes so I could go outside. Bad news is that they weren't where I had left them.

"Now where did my shoes go?" I asked myself out loud.

I searched the entire house for before looking outside. And there was Total chewing on them. Wait, What?

I marched up to Total and asked angrily, "Why are you chewing on my shoes?"

"Sorry. Cann't tell you. Too many cupcakes on the line."

"What?" I shook my head. "Just give me the shoes."

"Do you really want them?" They _were _pretty bad.

I sighed. "Let me give them a proper burial." I sniffed and rubbed away an imaginary tear. "They were Coach."

"Sure."

I picked them up gingerly and tried to not get dog slobber on me. I literally threw them into the trash can. _Really_ bad idea.

I barely heard them hit the bottom when they exploded. And it wasn't some little _pop_, either. It was a _huge_ explosion.

When I got up from the ground some 30 feet from the explosion, I saw a very mad Max.

"What happened here?" she yelled, pointing to the huge hole in the wall.

"Hell if I know. I'm the victim."

She sighed and walked up to the hole in the wall. "Iggy and Gazzy. But how did they get some thing _this_ explosive?"

"My gun has some very explosive gun powder in it," I blurted out without thinking.

"What?" She yelled getting louder with each syllable. "Where the hell did you get a gun?"

"Uhh," I stalled. "Hey look! The couch is on fire!"

"What?" she whipped around to see half the couch in flames. Then she ran, probably to get a fire extinguisher.

By now Angel and Nudge had arrived and were looking at the flames.

Max rushed in and started fire extinguishing every thing. When she was done and about to put the fire extinguisher away I said, "Wait. I got an idea."

I ran into the kitchen and gathered cream, vanilla, and a bowl. I put the cream and vanilla into the bowl and brought it to the living room, now flame free.

I put the bowl on the ground. "Fire extinguish it, please."

Max and Nudge looked at me like I was crazy.

"Come on. Extinguish it."

Max took the fire extinguisher and extinguished it.

"A little longer. A bit more. OK it's good!" I said.

I grabbed 4 spoons and took one and tasted the contents of the bowl.

"Oh my golly. That's some good ice cream. You have to try this."

They all looked at me. Then Angel stepped up and took a spoon.

"Wow! That is good!"

"Really? Let me try some," Nudge grabbed a spoon and taste it. "ZOMG! That's good!"

Max looked pretty dubious. I waved my hand so she'd come and try the ice cream. She sighed and took a spoon.

"That's pretty good," she said after trying some.

"Let's sit on the couch," I suggested.

"But it's all burned up," Nudge answered.

"You're point is…"

She shrugged and we went to the couch.

Some 10 mintues later, Dr. M bursts through the front door with her arms full of groceries.

She took one look at the room and said, "What happened here?"

I waved my spoon at her. "Gazzy and Iggy."

She sighed. "As long as they fix the wall, I'm okay.

We shrugged and continued eating. I was going to need some new shoes…

--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

Me: BTW I don't recommend the fire extinguisher ice cream thing. I'm not even sure that would happened but, it sounds so dang cool!

Nudge: Actually, it would be very cool 'cause fire extinguishers are cold and--

Me: You're starting to sound like me! That is sooo not happening.

Nudge: --shrugs--

R&R?


	4. Shopping Spies

**Nudge: Yay, I get to type today!**

**Me: -wearily—Woo…**

**Nudge: Alice is in a bad mood.**

**Me: 'Cause I fell, like, 20 feet out of a tree yesterday!**

**Nudge: I'll explain at the bottom so I don't bore the hell out of everyone before the chapter starts. That would be, like, really boring. Like that one time—**

**Me: COUGH COUGH.**

**Nudge: Wha— Oh. Yeah. Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dELiA's, Forever 21, coca-cola, Nordstrom, Twilight, Maximum Ride, Victoria's Secret, or pink bunny slippers. **

**Dedication: Everyone who has reviewed to one of Alice's stories or will review!**

_Line Break_

"Ok, peoples. I'm going to the mall." I said as I walked to the front door. Since Total ruined my shoes, I'm in desperate need of new ones. So I have no shoes and am going to the mall in, guess what? Slippers. Pink, furry, bunny slippers. Courtesy of Ella of course. How a girl can like pink and bunnies so much is beyond me.

"Why?" asked Max.

"Hmm. I don't know. I'll ask the bunny slippers on my feet."

"Hmm." That was all she said in reply. These people don't talk a lot. Except Nudge. She talks non-stop.

"Later." I walked out the door and to the street. I took the next bus to the mall and hoped that it wasn't too far away.

About an hour later The bus lurched to a stop in front of the mall. I Thanked the driver and stepped off. Inside the mall was pretty nice. The first store that looked like it had some decent clothes was some boutique store with a name I couldn't pronounce.

Dr. M said I had to actually pay for the clothes, so no take-and-run for me. At least not today. It was a good thing I still had some money left over from a bank I robbed in Switzerland.

Inside the store was pretty cool. I grabbed a skirt here, a few shirts there and some pants over here and headed to the dressing room. They had some nice shoes, too. I bought some, but not that many things. Like I could wear a suit on a daily basis.

The next store was a quaint place called dELiA's (according to the sign). There were t-shirts every where. Some with bands on them. Some with sayings. Some just had patterns. I grabbed more than a few including one with the coca-cola sign. Toward the back it was jean paradise. Ripped jeans, colored jeans, any kind of jeans you could imagine.

I was really starting to like this store.

The dressing room was almost empty and very echo-y. I chose a room near the back and put on a pair of jeans, the coca-cola shirt, and my jacket (can't let people see the wings, now can we?) then stepped out to look in the three way mirror at the front.

"Wow! That shirt looks really cool! I love coca-cola," came a voice of some one behind me.

I turned around and saw a girl behind me. She had long, black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while. She was wearing a periodic table of texting shirt and purple jeans. Strangely she was also wearing a jacket. It was what 90 degrees outside?

"Thanks. I love those jeans."

"Thank you! Do you think this shirt is cool? Or is it tacky?" she asked tugging on the shirt.

"It looks pretty cool. N ice to meet you; I'm Alice"

"I'm Lacy."

"Well then, nice to meet you Lacy."

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Maybe we should try on some different outfits"

"Good idea" Lacy said and walked back to her dressing room near the front.

I went to my dressing room and put on a plaid dress with a belt I found. Lacy was already at the mirror. Outside her room I saw a blue feather and picked it up.

"Umm, are you dropping feathers?" I asked half joking, handing her the feather.

She looked a little shocked and quickly said, "I have a pet macaw." Then she nervously added, "He flies around a lot."

"Ok… How's this dress?"

"Cool. But try this belt instead." She said running to grab another belt.

We spent the next hour or so trying on different clothes, tweaking outfits and adding things. When we were leaving, she forgot her jacket. Her shirt, like most of mine, had slits on the back for wings. Her wings were bright blue like a bluebird. Wait WHAT?

I must have had a pretty crazy face on because she turned around, noticed she didn't have her jacket, and started freaking out.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and put her hand on my mouth. "Look, don't scream or yell or, or..."

I put my hand up and said, "Dude. Calm down."

"Why? You're probably gonna call the cops or some white coats or, or–"

White coats? That can only mean… "Hello, fellow mutant!"

"Wha– What?"

"I also have wings," I said like I was talking about the weather. "Plus I'm staying with a bunch of other birdkids."

She eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." A reflection in the mirror caught my eye. Just some people walking in the store. "Let's go. We have a lot of shopping to do."

As we were walking out the store, I saw two people following us. One with black hair and the other taller, a redhead. Strange, I thought, but kept walking.

The next store was Nordstrom. It was huge. It even had an escalator. There was a giant shoes place to the right and clothes to the left. And… A whole Twilight department?

"I love this store," Lacy said before she tackle-hugged the nearest clothes' rack. As racks would normally do when tackle-hugged, it fell over with a loud _Clang! _

"Oops! Sorry!" She picked up the rack and tried to get it back up, but it got caught on another rack.

"Come on!" She yelled at the rack. "Let go!"

I pulled her away from the rack, seeing that it was hopeless to pick up the rack, and that trying was attracting more attention. "Come on. Let's go."

So we walked away a couple of feet before breaking into an all out sprint out of the store. We had attracted quite a crowd and we looked pretty guilty, but no one tried to stop us.

"Oh crap. That was awful. We must've looked so guilty!" Lacy groaned as we walked around the mall.

"You'll be fine. No one tried to stop us or anything." But just in case I looked around. I saw the same two people from dELiA's duck into a store as I turned in their direction. Who ever these people were, they clearly sucked at spying.

"Let's go in this store. It's pretty decent looking," Lacy said walking into Forever 21. Then she added in a low voice, "And it would be pretty hard to find us in here."

And let me tell you, that store was HUGE. Two floors with like 20 rooms on each floor.

"Oh my god," Lacy said. Her mouth has hanging open.

"Dude. Close your mouth. You're letting in flies."

She closed her mouth. "Ew! Where?" she exclaimed looking around for flies.

I laughed and started walking around. Shoes here. Clothes there. People everywhere. Including those two people who where following us. They were getting annoying. They walked in front of a mirror and then I realized why they were so familiar. Fang and Iggy. They were following us.

I grabbed Lacy's arm and she dropped the necklace she was looking at. "Let's go downstairs."

"Umm, Ok" She said and I dragged her down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom, I continued to drag Lacy across the store.

Lacy apparently being Lacy, had to stop and pick something up.

"This shirt would totally match those jeans you got." She thrust the shirt at me and ran to grab something else.

"With this hat and, oh, these shoes and OMG the dress is awesome!" she said running around the store like Twi-hards in an all Twilight store with an infinite budget. Within seconds, Lacy had all but buried me in a mountain of clothes.

"We need to try ALL of these on. Like, NOW!" she said dragging me to the dressing rooms.

About 5 hours, 256 pieces of clothing (yes, I counted), and approximately 1,395 dollars later, we were walking out of the store.

"Thank golly, we're really strong! These bags are heavy." I said moving around the bags.

"We bought like the whole store!" Lacy laughed.

"Yeppers." I looked across the hallway and saw, guess who? Fang and Iggy still were following us. Creeper, much?

_Line Break_

Fang's POV

"Are these girls ever going to stop?" Iggy complained. "They've been here for, like, hours!"

"Max doesn't trust Alice and neither do I. I mean, she just _happened_ to find our house and randomly moved in. We don't even know who she is," I replied looking over the crowd.

"I _really_ don't care. Hell, I don't even know what they look like," Iggy moved around a group of people. How he did that, I still don't know.

I sighed and moved around another crowd. "I'll tell you later. Or better yet you can get Gazzy to tell you when we get home."

"_If_ we get home."

_Line Break_

Alice's POV

"Hey, Lacy. Remember those birdkids I told you about?" I asked looking at Fang and Iggy. "Yeah, well they're following us."

Lacy looked over at our pursuers and asked, "For how long?"

"I don't know; since I got here?"

"Hmmm. What should we do?"

I thought for a second before saying, "I got a plan." I grinned wickedly and whispered her my plan.

A few minutes later, we were about 10 feet from Fang and Iggy, but not acknowledging them.

"Hey, Lacy?" I said pretty loudly.

"Yeah, Alice?" she replied in an equally loud voice.

"I know one more store we need to go to." The only store no men would enter if they didn't have to. "Victoria's Secret."

_Line Break_

Fang's POV

I blinked and asked Iggy, "Did they just say what I think they said?"

"Well judging by how loud they said that, they know we're following them, and want us to leave," was his reply.

When I didn't say anything, he took that silence to keep talking.

"I think we should leave," he said moving toward the exit doors. "And I am."

Two girls shopping wasn't very suspicious or mysterious, so I followed Iggy out the door. The worst they could do was buy something that didn't fit, right?

_Line Break_

Alice's POV

I saw Fang and Iggy's leaving, turned to Lacy, and said, "It worked!"

"Yes! Now we can shop in peace and—" Her reply was cut short by a static-filled voice over the speakers.

"The mall will be closing in 1 hour. Thank you."

Lacy and I looked at each other before running to the last stores, and buying everything in sight.

A little more than an hour later we were waking up the steps the Max's house. In total, we spend the amount of money a small country spends on food. And we had about 50 bags to carry.

I rang the doorbell and asked Lacy, "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

The door was opened by Angel, who stared at us, then the bags, then Lacy. She must have been reading our minds or something because she said, "She can stay, but Max won't like it." Then she walked to the couch (still a bit crispy) and sat down to watch some show on TV.

Lacy was flabbergasted. She looked hilarious. I laughed and walked in, dragging her behind me.

"I'm home!" I shouted to the house. Then I added, "And I brought a friend."

_Line Break_

**Nudge: That is so long.**

**Me: Very. Anyways, Story time!**

**Nudge: I'm typing!**

**Me: -eyeroll—Of Course. Well I went over my friend's house and she wasn't there and the parents just kept talking and talking so I got bored and decided to climb the tree in the backyard. It splits into 2 branches right above my head (about 5 and half feet off the ground). And then the branch to the right splits off again, a foot higher than my head. I really wanted to climb there so I did, but you had to climb like the spies in movies climbing a chimney or something. I was almost there (and really stretched out) went I slipped and fell over to the left. I hit another branch half way down so I slowed down some, but shredded my arms. Then I hit the ground. My injuries are shredded arms and legs, an almost twisted ankle, and a broken charm bracelet. The bracelet bothers me the most.**

**Nudge: She's unbelievable. She falls 20 feet out of a tree and her worst issue is her bracelet.**

**Me: Your point is?**

**Nudge: You're insane.**

**Me: Maybe. Probably. Definitely. **

**R&R?**


End file.
